1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to semiconductor devices, and more particularly to a robust, cost effective leadframe structure suitable for a concentrated photovoltaic (CPV) receiver module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photovoltaic cells are a well known means for producing electrical current from electromagnetic radiation. Traditional photovoltaic cells comprise junction diodes fabricated from appropriately doped semiconductor materials. Such devices are typically fabricated as thin, flat wafers with the junction formed parallel to and near one of the flat surfaces. Photovoltaic cells are intended to be illuminated through their so-called “front” surface. Electromagnetic radiation absorbed by the semiconductor produces electron-hole pairs in the semiconductor. These electron-hole pairs may be separated by the electric field of the junction, thereby producing a photocurrent.
There is currently known in the electrical arts semiconductor devices known as CPV receiver die packages or modules. Currently known CPV modules typically comprise a ceramic substrate having a conductive pattern disposed on one side or face thereof. Attached to the substrate and electrically connected to the conductive pattern are electrical components, including a pair of preformed wire connectors and a packaged diode. Also attached to the substrate and electrically connected to the conductive pattern thereof is a receiver die. The electrical connection between the receiver die and the conductive pattern is often facilitated by a pair of braided ribbon connectors which extend along respective ones of opposed sides of the receiver die, which typically has a quadrangular or square configuration. The CPV module may further include a light concentration means which is adapted to concentrate solar radiation onto the front surface of the receiver die.
However, one of the major disadvantages associated with currently known CPV modules is attributable to the relatively high cost associated with their assembly and testing. Another deficiency lies with the lower conversion efficiency resulting from the higher receiver die temperatures. These higher temperatures of the receiver die are often attributable to the inefficiencies of known CPV modules in dissipating heat. The present invention addresses these and other shortcomings of prior art CPV modules, as will be described in more detail below.